Conventionally, search systems receive a query containing search terms and display results that match the search terms on multiple pages. Such conventional search systems typically display search results in the form of a list of uniform resource locators (URLs) to the user that provided the search terms. Depending on a scope associated with the search terms provided by the user, the list of uniform resource locators may span between one and several hundred pages.
For instance, a search for the web pages that include the term “car” may produce more than ten thousand results-a seemingly infinite number when the user is viewing them ten or twenty at a time. Conventional search systems rank the URLs included in the results and distribute the URLs across multiple pages based on the relative rank of the results. Consequently, multiple pages having ten or twenty URLs are generated, and the user may access each page to view the URLs that link to web pages that contain the terms included in the user's query.
Browsing the large list of URLs can become cumbersome and very time-consuming because only a fraction of the URLs can be viewed on the display device associated with the user. When a particular URL from the large list is selected for more-detailed viewing, the user must remember the URL or generate a new window to save the URL before returning to browsing other URLs in the large list. If the user does not remember the URL or open a new window to save the URL, after clicking on other URLs in the large list, the user may not be able quickly locate the particular result in the large list of URLs.